Playing it fair
by Jeff Castle
Summary: He knew he was taking a lot of risk, but desperate time call for desperate measure. Richard Castle was currently waiting on the sidewalk not far from his home. He received a text message 4 hours ago saying that if he wanted to see his wife alive again he needed to follow intructions. 2 Chapter story post 7x14.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, I had this story in my head almost immediately after watching 7x14. I doubt that 7x15 will play that way, but it is always fun to read all the what-if that come out of those kind of episode.

This will be a 2 chapter story, chapter 2 will be posted Monday.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew he was taking a lot of risk, but desperate time call for desperate measure. Richard Castle was currently waiting on the sidewalk not far from his home. He received a text message 4 hours ago saying that if he wanted to see his wife alive again he needed to get to this address, not call any cop especially the 2 other detective and wait for further instructions. The message was followed by a short video showing Kate tied up on a table trying to get free. Just remembering the look on her face make him feel angry and afraid about what might happen.

No, he will not let Jerry Tyson win, not tonight, not ever again.

Just at that moment a car stop in from of him and he recognize immediately Amy Barrett, the woman Becket was supposed to meet when she disappear. The woman lower the window and point a gun at him.

"Please get in Mr. Castle, we are on a schedule and we would not want to make your wife wait now would we?"

Somehow Castle knew that neither Tyson nor Neiman would have shown up, better let the minion take the risk in case the cop would have been present. Castle open the door and seat down while eying Amy with all the anger he could project.

"Why the angry face Mr. Castle, are you not happy to be soon reunited with your wife."

"I will be happy the day Tyson and all his disciples will be in jail."

Amy just smile at him before talking again.

"Well so far you never were successful, what make you think that will change now?"

Castle do not answer.

"Like I said Mr. Castle, we are on a schedule so if you could just throw out your phone and we will be on our way."

Castle reluctantly obey, another phone to buy again. He wonder how many phones he had to buy since he began working with the cops. Shaking his head he try to refocus to the problem at hand. The car leave and began driving through the city. At first her driving is erratic such has constantly changing speed, making U-turn and changing lane at the last minute before turning right on another street. Castle wrote too many spy novel to not know exactly what she is doing, standard surveillance detection manoeuvers.

"This would go at lot faster if you would just drive us directly there you know"

"We can never be too safe you know. After all, I am sure you would prefer a more intimate setting for your reunion with your wife. Too many people could ruin that." She says smirking.

"So does that mean that you will leave me and my wife alone once were there?"

"Of course, Mr. Tyson only want to have a little chat with you two."

But Castle know what a little chat mean, he will leave them alone after they are both dead. She did not lie but never said that they will still be alive at the end of the night. He has to hope that this is not the end for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrive at a big house, the nearest neighbor probably a few hundreds yard away. Great, nobody will hear us scream he taught sarcastically. He can see Tyson getting out of the house and coming to great him.

"Here it goes" Castle mumble.

"What did you say?" Amy ask him while she was about to get out of the car.

"I said, here we are" While opening his door and getting out. Tyson is walking slowly with a smirk on his face. How much he want to punch is face right now to remove that little smile. But he got to control his emotions he tell himself.

"Hey Castle, so glad you could join us tonight"

"Go to hell Tyson, or should I say Boudreau?"

"You know I prefer 3XK, but let's not digress on formality, after all I have a lot planned for us tonight."

"I taught we were only supposed to have a little chat?" Castle ask.

"Well Kelly might have other ideas about that, she like your wife face very much and would to try a few things to make it perfect." Tyson says making a lot of focus on the last word.

"If you touch her at all Tyson I swear I would rip your gut out."

"No need to make ominous threats now, after all I feel like I know you so much that we are somewhat friend."

"Well, with friend like you who will need enemies?" Castle deadpan.

"Touché Castle" Tyson reply. He now look at Amy asking her "Did you search him" She shake her head to indicate no but then add "But I make him throw out his phone before we left and we were not followed"

"Of course not" reply Tyson "I made sure to send their little friends on another wild goose chase." He then turn back to Castle "Now raise your arm."

Castle let him pat him down feeling repulse and at the same time wanting to seize the occasion by kneeing him in the nuts. That would feel so good but focus he tell himself, not while Kate is still not safe.

"No gun, not even a knife" Tyson says "I don't know if I should be insulted or proud"

Castle do not add anything to that, right now they are in control. Tyson indicate him to walk toward the house which he do. When they all get on the porch he tell Amy to stand guard there and he then continue with Castle inside the house.

"Whose house is this anyway, excuse me to ask but somehow I doubt this is your decorating style?" Castle ask.

"You're right, this is not my house. I am only burrowing it for a few days."

"Burrowing probably by killing the owner I suppose?" Castle reply.

"I will have you know that I do not always kill to obtain something Castle"

"And is that supposed to make it better?"

"No, but you're right I did kill the owner" Tyson says laughing "What can I say, she was a blonde, I could not help myself. Now enough small talk, take the second door on your left at the end of the hall"

Castle proceed walking toward the end of the hall, seeing pictures hanging on the wall. He could see the same women on many picture, probably 50 or 55, blonde who was probably stunning when she was younger. He count 2 children at different age all the way to young adulthood, probably off to college now. But no husband, so he guess messy divorce, the guy probably a Wall Street broker or a big shot lawyer who found himself a younger woman. Castle despise those men, for a while he may have been a bit of a playboy but he always treated woman with the highest respect. Making sure to always be a gentlemen, the result of being raise by a women like his mother. He got to the door and open it, he could see a stair to a basement.

"Down" Tyson says "Aren't you eager to see you precious Kate?"

"Yes" Castle answer, she's been missing for 2 days and he missed her. Was worried sick about what those animals would do to her. He got at the bottom of the stair and could see another hall with 3 doors.

"The last one" Tyson indicate. Castle walk to the door and stop, hoping that what he find on the other side will be his wife still alive. He open the door and can see immediately at the end of the room his wife laying on a table, strapped down and not moving. At that instant he run toward her, had to make sure that she was ok. First thing he sees is that her eye are close, but her skin is colored normally and she appear to be breathing. He kiss her temple and murmur to her. "I will get you out babe, I promise I will get you out whatever it takes. He then turn to Tyson.

"What did you do to her, why is she unconscious?" Castle almost scream.

"Don't worry Castle, she is just sedated. She was just too agitated and Kelly had to take some measurement to prepare her"

"Prepare her for what"

"Perfection of course"

"And where is your psychotic girlfriend anyway" Castle patience is wearing thin at this point.

"Upstairs, preparing our little gathering"

At the same moment Kelly get into the room. Tyson turn toward her "Speaking of the devil"

"You got that right" Castle mumble.

Tyson just ignore him and go kiss his girlfriend.

"Hello Mr. Castle, so good to see you again"

"Well, I am afraid the sentiment is not reciprocated"

"No need to be mean Mr. Castle, otherwise the night is going to be very long. Kate will still be out for about at least 1 hour, so make yourself comfortable. After all, we would not want to begin without her now would we?"

"Of course not" Castle reply

Kelly now turn to Tyson "I will be upstairs if you need me honey, don't let our friend get agitated" she says passing him a gun. He nod and take the gun, then go sit down to a chair facing Kate. Castle then go sit down on the chair in front of Tyson. At the same moment some classical music started playing upstairs.

Both men stare into each other eye saying nothing, then looking elsewhere. Castle is not interested speaking to him for now. Instead he will think about his future with Kate, yes they will have a future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Castle Monday!, So here is the last chapter of this story, hope you guys enjoy it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 Minutes has pass since they sat down, not a word was said. This must be a record for Castle and Kate would not believe it if she was awake. But it was time to shake things a bit.

"You know I never believed you died on that bridge. As soon as they told me that they could not find your body I knew, this was all planed. The best way to disappear is to make everyone believe you are dead."

"Well I worked hard on this, at least half of it succeeded, the only part that felt through was the fact that you did not died that night."

"Well, sorry to disappoint Jerry"

"Actually, after a while I was kind of glad that you live. You see at first I had some fun out west for a while but it was always so easy and I got bored quickly. Then I taught when was the last time I had real fun you know and every time was when dealing with you and Beckett. So I taught, why not come back and play with you guys a little more. I am so glad we did, last year those look alike, seeing your face from afar when you realized it was me and you could not do anything about it. My god I felt so alive."

"Well I am glad we could entertain you" Castle says, sarcasm is usually Beckett thing but right now it suit him just fine given the circumstances.

"But you know what I realized today Castle, that you guys are predictable. Always looking for the evidence, enough to have a warrant, or to hold the person you know is responsible? So I realized that it became too easy and boring with you guys too. So I taught what can I do to make things more fun, more interesting, and then I taught a last grand finale between you guys and us would do. So what do you thinks Castle, ready to have a fun with us?"

Castle always like irony, but never as much as right now, if only Tyson knew before he spoke. Castle chuckle a bit and Tyson look at him puzzled.

"What is so funny Castle?"

"I was thinking about thing I do when I am bored when I write, do you want to know?"

"Sure" Tyson answer looking annoyed by Castle behavior.

"I always end up browsing the web looking at all kind of fun or weird stuff, ending buying things that I don't really need. And Kate laugh at me something when she sees all my gadget that I don't really need. But it is odd sometime that things that you never taught you needed you end up needing at the last minute, it was like it was a sign from the universe when you bought it." Castle smile remembering the last time he use the universe theory after he came back from the Hampton trying to convince Kate to let him in on the investigation.

"What this got to do with our situation Castle?"

"Well, I will come back to that but i also want to talk about what you were saying about us being predictable. You are right, and I realized that not long after you took Kate. You always knew how we will react, looking for the evidence and that we would become desperate to find something to hold you. So I came to the conclusion that to finally beat you, I would have to break pattern, to make a move you would not expect."

"Well, look like you did not succeed Castle, because you are exactly where I wanted you."

"Who says I am not where I want to be?" Castle reply.

"I don't see what good that do you, you are alone and unarmed. I know for a fact that your little cop friend are busy and did not follow you here."

"You are right, they don't know where I am. But you see when I was trying to find a way to beat you in the last 2 days I came to 2 conclusion"

"Illuminate me castle, what are those 2 conclusion that you needed to beat me."

"Well the first is obvious, I would never find Kate unless you led me to her, hence my presence here."

"And the second?" Tyson ask.

"Well it is something I remembered about one of Lee Child book, you know his character Jack Reacher? Great character by the way, but somewhere in the book he says that during war, the ones who try to play it fair always end up dying first. So in order to beat you I would have to play dirty."

At that moment Tyson felt a pinch on his neck but it was already too late. He try to get up from the chair but fall back on it, he could barely move now after only a few seconds. Whatever he was injected with was really strong. At that moment he saw 2 guys coming in front of him, and clearly they were not cop.

Castle now stand up from his chair and approach Tyson.

"Jerry, I would like you to meet two of my friend Dyno Scarpella and Christopher Carlucci. You see a few month back I save Christopher from prison and they owed me a big favor because of that. Now I never taught I would have to collect that favor but I am so glad I did. You see when I realized how to beat you I knew I could not implicate the police and then I remembered my friend Dyno."

Castle then turn to Dyno and his friend.

"So glad you are here Dyno"

"Well I am a man of my word Rick, and despite my reputation I will never fall as low as that monster. I am no angel but we never hurt anyone who did not deserve it."

"Well, whatever happen to him and his girlfriend I do not want to know, as long as they are out of our live."

"Of course Rick"

Castle then look down to Tyson again. He could barely move but Castle could see all the fury in his eyes, probably trying to figure out how he could have been beaten at his own game.

"You are probably wondering how they found us since we were not followed. You remember earlier when I was telling you I always end up buying inutile stuff. Well I always like buying spy stuff, probably the result of writing so many Derick Storm novel, and I bought those shoes insole that are really cool. You see they are GPS tracking insole that communicate your position using cellular network. Is it not cool, I mean who think about looking inside shoes right. So my friend Dyno here just had to stay at a safe distance and follow my GPS position."

Castle is gloating now, he know how that look but he really do not care. After all, he will never be able to repeat to anyone what happened here.

"And you see Jerry, you made so sure that no cop would be around and know where I am that I could never be place anywhere what will happen here. You see I took your little plan and turn it against you. Now if you would excuse me, my wife need me."

For the first time since the shocking reveal, Tyson is able to speak but barely.

"Castle, I w w will sssee you in hell"

Castle do not reply, he nod to Dyno and in return he hands him a key.

"There is a car outside, nondescript, just park it a few block from your loft and leave the key on the front left tire, we will take it back in a few hours."

"Thanks Dyno"

Castle then move to Kate, removing her restraint. Once this is done he take her in his arm and carry her up the stair, then outside to the car. He does not know how Kate will react to what he has done. But like when his daughter was abducted, he will do absolutely everything to protect the people he love. Even if she is mad at him for a while, at least she will be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later he receive an envelope containing a letter and a memory card. Puzzled he took the letter and begin reading.

_Hello, I know that you are a good man and I did not want you to have anything on your conscience. So knowing that, I still had to make sure that those people will never harm your family or any people again._

_You Friend, D_

Castle know who the letter is from, but understand how Dyno did not use any name to implicate anyone. Grabbing the memory card he then move to his computer to see what is on it. The memory card contain 3 video files and double click on the first one. His eyes are fixed to the screen and at that moment a weight is lifted from his shoulder. On the screen is Jerry Tyson still alive, in a white room appearing to be some sort of hospital who knows where, but is clear is that the man is clearly not himself. He is standing and mumbling stuff nobody can understand. He looks like he had been lobotomized and Castle now understand what Dyno meant by making sure he will never harm anyone again.

Truth be told Castle never explicitly told Dyno what do to with them but just assumed of what would happen. At that moment he hear someone coming from the bedroom.

"Hey Babe, what you are doing"

Castle do not answer, simple give her the letter and then show her the video on the screen. Kate is also speechless, he has been wondering how she would react to what he has done. She did not like it but understood why he did it. But now he could clearly see relief on her face. Just for the fact that she also knew her husband and did not want him to have this on his conscience.

He did not look at the other 2 video files, knowing that he would find one for Kelly Neiman and the other for Amy Barrett. He put back the letter and the memory card in the envelope to be burn later. Then he took Kate hand and headed for the bedroom knowing that they have a long future ahead of them.


End file.
